1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tillage unit whose purpose is to till the entire soil profile within the units' operating range and with minimum soil surface and crop residue disturbance.
2. Description of Related Art
Different forms of tillage units incorporating some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,518,036, 2,190,347, 2,329,794, 2,574,385, 2,660,817, 2,688,910, 3,048,229 and 3,202,222. However, these previously known forms of implements do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention which coact to perform the desired tillage operation in an improved manner.